Official Website Statistics
About Official Website Official Website Wikia Page César Editoras' Official Website platform allows the company to accompany its Viewing-Statistics. Therefore César Editoras sporadically makes public said numbers, releasing a statement/analysis alongside them. Usually these Statistics regard number of views, country of origin and Operative System. The many analysis are mostly about the previous week. Writers After his hiring right until his death on February 2015, o Gomes was mainly responsible for the publications. Because many of the earlier ones are not signed, no one knows really for certain who was responsible for what. André Lazarra often contributes. 2014 The First time any data was made public was on the 3rd of May 2014, less than a month after the Website's inauguration. César Editoras found itself surprised to have been visisted by someone from Germany and the USA. After reaching its 500th view, César Editoras once again published another set of Statisitcs, yet this time in an unsettled tone. For the first time César Editoras saw a copious amount of views coming from abroad. Out of the twelve, six were in from the USA, Russia and Ukraine both splitting the rest. The company wondered if its unorthodox methods were admired by the "Soviet countries". It is important to take into account that three months earlier the annexation of Crimea took place. Everything returned to normal on the 17th of July 2014, when the USA kept its second place and Germany recovered its 3rd. The disappearence of the two previous conflicting countries was, according to César Editoras "the result of envy, given that the company has recently endorsed the glorious country of North Korea and its magnanimous god-like Supreme Leader". On the 23rd of September 2014 César Editoras saw its views drop quite significantly, and on top of that, at a general level, thus meaning that the company's viewership was reduced at the national and international level: Portugal (6), Germany and the USA (3). Despite an expensive travel to Asia on the summer of that year to promote the brand, César Editoras did not see its popularity rise in some expected countries, such as Vietnam. This was also the first time César Editoras publicly rejected any sort of aproximation from the USA. On the 30th of October 2014 César Editoras' staff were stunned to see one view coming from Poland, below Germany with two, the USA with 3 and Portugal with 7. César Editoras assumed a defensive position, as usual, saying "We don't know who you are, polish man, but reveal yourself for you'd be easy to negotiate with, given that if communism has already crushed you even we (...) could impose on you a heavy beating until you are divided in two, as per usual". Once again César Editoras showed a few traces of contempt for the remaining presence of the USA. On the 14th of November 2014 the segment was presented in a slightly different manner, for it encompassed all the information and data from the beginning of the website up until then. It did not focus on countries, but on specifically on messages and sources of traffic. o Gomes took on the responsability of analysing the data and did it excepcionally badly. His text was full of ortographic mistakes and could have been better written by a 4th grader. To this day it is not known whether he did it on purpose or not. The image on the right (which can be zoomed) gives an interesting notion on the company's situation at the time. 2015 The first time the segment was installed during 2015 was on the 18th of February 2015. The year of 2015 was a very calm one and César Editoras was met with the low results it was expecting. Both and only Romenia and the USA claimed one view. The Romenian participation was given especial attention. It is worth noticing that César Editoras has a recurrent issue regarding romenian hobos entering its Headquarters, Beco do Julião. César Editoras claimed it could be under attack, possibly thought it was being spyed on, and reinforced security afterwards for a few weeks. No one worked for a few days in order to reduce tensions between both sides, perhaps a clever excuse. After a 9 month long stop, the segment returned on the '''6th of November 2015 '''given that October was the busiest month of 2015 in terms of Website views. According to César Editoras, that ocurred because the company revealed its plans for the following year and the desire to return to the cultural revolution's vanguard whose purpose is to crush the "scum who rules nowaday's cultural front". Solely on October 2015 César Editoras's website was visited 36 times by the USA, 17 from users in Portugal, 5 views were in from Russia and 1 from Germany. Google Chrome accounted for 57% of all visits, Firefox for 38% and Safari(Mobile) for 3%. Windows was the most used operative system (52%), then Linux (32%), Unix (11%) and Macintosh (3%). César Editoras took this opportunity to compare October's 2015 Stats with the one's from the same month of the previous year. César Editoras stated that the USA, that with 36 views gathered 33 more than the previous year, managed to "finish first place" due to its huge population. "It is probabilistic that a USA citizen is more likely to end up on César Editoras' website than a mere portuguese". Once again César Editoras claimed that most if not all USA's visits were accidental. Russia's position was considered to be the result of an ideological proximity between both entities. César Editoras subtly criticised Russia's current international situation, urging the country to remain strong. After Russia came Germany, which received many compliments from the company, being considered the country of the "intelectual and political vanguard, a country of strength and righteousness, a country of efficiency and effectiveness (...)". César Editoras argued that a view was more than enough to please its "subject company", which did not understand what a simple view could mean, but was sure it would be something quite good. "When the germans want something, they get it", was the closing statement. 2016 Almost exactly a year after the last segment was installed, César Editoras once again published new numbers, on the '''10th of November 2016. '''César Editoras began by criticising the usage of Firefox to "access its data". There was no surprises by the fact that Windows as winning against Macintosh in a 8 to 1 proportion. "Not everyone is financially resourceful enough to waste money away inconsequentially on a Macintosh they barely know how to use (...)". Most views that week were in from France (7), the likely explanation being portuguese emigration, whose long-distance support is very much appreciated. Portugal (3) appears next with 3 views, explanations being redundant. Thirdly, Germany (1), or the german people, which received hefty praise by the company once again for its unchanging and creased features, as well as for the fact that these same features are similar to many of César Editoras' values. As per usual the USA returned to grab 1 view and irritate the company, and as is customary César Editoras saw said view as an accident. It added that "given the recent events we wish only a total dissociation between company and 'America'". Controversies On the 29th of November 2014 César Editoras claimed that a "non-rival Editing Company" had accused it of faking the results of the segment "Statisitics". The defendant stated it had "hurt many people, but never our honourable reader, who sustains us (badly) and pays for every meal we manage to eat". César Editoras then accused the other entity of trying to psycologically defeating it, yet the company "had been psycologically defeated long ago". César Editoras opted not to retaliate mainly because there were no resources. Then again, a piece of advice was given, regarding César Editoras' bad temperament and illicit actions, which can be taken upon those who choose to provoke it. Important Considerations Views IPCategory:Statistics Category:Stats Category:Official website